First date drama
by zephyrdjinn
Summary: It's Oishi and Eiji's first date! Because of school rules, they are trying to keep their relationship on the down low, but run into some trouble. OishiXEiji


**I do not own The Prince of Tennis**

Just last week Eiji and Oishi summed up the courage to confess their love to each other. Their relationship was still in that honeymoon phase where everything was sparkling new. There was just one slight problem.

It is forbidden for students at Seigaku middle school to be involved romantically.

If you are caught, the school's punishment could be quite severe, not to mention what your parents would do if they found out. Of course, many students dated secretly, but Oishi was a stickler for the rules. It took a lot of prodding from Eiji to convince Oishi to go on one real date with him, and even then Oishi wanted to go to a department store all the way across town where no one they knew would be. Eiji claimed even if someone saw them no one would suspect a thing, they would just look like two good friends hanging out. But, Oishi was still nervous.

After arriving at the department store the Golden Pair headed straight over to the food court for some ice cream. After ordering one strawberry and one chocolate cone, Eiji looked over at his partner sitting alone at a booth. Oishi looked quite uptight and uncomfortable with his arms crossed. He was looking around suspiciously like he thought someone was going to attack him.

Eiji quickly went over to comfort Oishi. "Oishi! Calm down a bit, and relax." Eiji reassured as he handed Oishi his chocolate cone.

Eiji then proceeded to put hand on Oishi's shoulder, causing Oishi to flinch.

"Ah! Eiji! Someone might suspect something!" Oishi stated.

"I think they're already starting to suspect something!" Eiji retorted. _This isn't turning out to be much of a date at all._ Eiji sighed inwardly.

Oishi was still looking around the room like everyone in the food court was out to get him. It made Eiji extremely uncomfortable for Oishi to act like this. Oishi was always so calm, strong, smart. He was always there to protect Eiji or help him through his problems. Eiji couldn't help but break out into a huge grin thinking about how amazing Oishi was, despite the fact he was acting like a huge dork on their first date. Looking across the table at Oishi, Eiji noticed he hadn't even begun to touch his ice cream and it was beginning to drip on to the table.

"If you don't eat your ice cream it'll melt...or I might eat it!" Eiji teased, still smiling widely.

Oishi realized he had been spacing out. He wasn't exactly making a great impression on their first date. "Ah! Sorry! I just keep thinking about what would happen if someone sees us. You know, someone we know. Like someone from another school or something "

"Seriously Oishi? You're the one that wanted to come to this department store. Well I already thought of that anyways. We just have to make up a good story about why we're both here. Like you wanted some new shirts and I wanted some new underwear or something and we just met by chance" Eiji answered confidently

For the first time that day Oishi broke out into a grin "Really Eiji? New underwear?" Oishi laughed.

"What? I actually do need new underwear!" Eiji huffed "My mom told me to buy some while I was here" Eiji stated indignantly, but then quickly covered his mouth as he realized how childish it sounded.

"Okay, don't worry, we won't forget to buy your underwear" Oishi snickered

"Don't laugh Oishi! Everyone wears underwear! Even you!" Eiji stated poking Oishi playfully. Eiji then cupped his hands over Oishi's ear and brought his voice down to a low whisper "Even Tezuka wears underwear"

At that they both broke out into a fit of laughter. Neither was sure why, but to the two Middle Schoolers, the thought of their captain buying underwear was just really too funny.

"Oishi, look it's a miracle! You're smiling and you finished your ice cream! It must be my magic powers!" Eiji giggled.

"Must be." Oishi agreed smiling. "Well I guess we should head over to the clothing section, huh Eiji?"

Oishi and Eiji headed up the escalator and made their way to the clothing section. While passing through the men's clothing section, Eiji decided it would be fun if they tried on some things.

"Remember, you needed shirts Oishi" Eiji thoughtfully reminded

"Umm. I only 'needed' shirts in your fake story of why we're here." Oishi pointed out. Although he wondered if Eiji was subtly hinting towards the fact that a lot of his non-school related shirts were wearing out. It had been a really long time since he had last been shopping. It would be embarrassing if Eiji had noticed that.

"Oh right. Well you can just try them on anyways!" Eiji said with a big grin on his face

 _Yup, Eiji definitely noticed. How embarrassing._ "Okay, fine. But after this we're buying you some underwear and going to catch the movie, it starts in an hour."

Oishi grabbed a couple shirts and quickly headed for the dressing room. He came out almost as quickly as he went in, it didn't take very long to try on a couple of shirts. As soon as he exited the dressing room, Eiji latched on to Oishi's arm pulling him aside.

"Oishi!" Eiji gasped, pulling Oishi behind one of the clothing racks. "While you were in the dressing room I just saw… Tezuka!" Eiji nervously tried to catch his breath.

Oishi was shocked. He had just about gotten over being paranoid about seeing people he knew on his date with Eiji and then this had to happen. Honestly, Tezuka was the last person Oishi was expecting to see at the department store. Much less the department store across town. Perhaps Tezuka actually enjoyed shopping, but was embarrassed so he went to the department store across town?

"Did Tezuka see you?" Oishi asked nervously

"No, I don't think so. I was hiding behind the clothing racks. Why do you think Tezuka is at a department store? It doesn't seem like him."

Just then Oishi looked up and saw something even more surprising. "Hey Eiji. Look." Oishi motioned to some of the clothing racks across the store.

There stood Tezuka and an elegantly dressed Fuji together. Fuji was picking out different outfits for Tezuka to try on. If Oishi didn't know better he might think Tezuka had some kind of event to go to and had asked Fuji, with his good fashion sense, to help him. But that didn't seem right. Why were they at the department store across town?

"Oishi, do you think that they're…you know" Eiji looked up at Oishi and giggled.

Oishi didn't know. Although they were best friends Tezuka had never expressed to Oishi whom he had feelings for. It was very difficult to imagine Tezuka having feelings for anyone, much less breaking the school rules and outright dating someone like that. What Oishi did know was it was probably best to leave their presence unannounced for now.

"I think now would be a good time to go get your underwear, Eiji" Oishi suggested

"Yeah… that's a good idea" Eiji agreed. Still crouching behind the clothing racks, they both tiptoed back over to the escalator making their way to the underwear section.

After Eiji bought his underwear and Oishi bought a few much-needed new shirts it was time for them to head over to the movie.

"Oishi! I'm so excited to see 'The Two Samurai: The First Game!'" Eiji beamed

"Me too." Oishi agreed. Actually, Oishi would have preferred a romantic movie, but he wasn't sure Eiji was into that kind of thing. Maybe he could warm Eiji up to the idea for next time.

"Our seats are in row 10." Oishi said handing Eiji his ticket and making his way over to their designated row. They were still pretty early for the movie; the theater wasn't too crowded yet.

"Sorry we're so early, Eiji, it's just that I don't like being late you know" Oishi apologized.

"No worries! I like watching those little short movies at the beginning anyways" Eiji answered

"You mean the previews?" Oishi laughed.

Oishi abruptly stopped laughing. Suddenly he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. His face paled and he went back to being that nervous Oishi from the beginning of their date.

"Oishi, what's wrong?" Eiji asked noticing the change in Oishi's demeanor.

Oishi motioned to the two people sitting a few rows in front of them.

"Fuji and Tezuka?" Eiji breathed, surprised. "Why are they here?"

"Maybe we can switch our tickets to a movie where we won't know anyone. Like a romantic one or something." Oishi suggested hopefully.

"No, Oishi!" Eiji whispered. "Then people will definitely know we're, you know…" Eiji blushed.

 _It was worth a shot._

"At least now if someone sees us, we're just two dudes watching a movie about tennis. Just like Fuji and Tezuka are" Eiji continued

"Right. Just like Fuji and Tezuka" _Because there's nothing else going on there_

After a long 20 minutes the lights darkened and the theater had become much more crowded. Tezuka and Fuji were still in Oishi's visible line of sight. Oishi was very thankful it wasn't the other way around.

About a quarter way through the movie he felt something brush against his hand. Looking down he realized he and Eiji were nearly holding hands! Oishi felt all warm and tingly inside.

Oishi's eyes wandered over to Tezuka and Fuji a couple rows in front of them. He noticed Tezuka's arm lying on the armrest in between them, his fingers nonchalantly interlinked with Fuji's. Fuji then slowly began to lay his head on Tezuka's shoulder, but this was too far for Tezuka. He lifted up his unoccupied arm and pushed Fuji off his shoulder. Tezuka never did seem like one for public displays of affection. Oishi wondered how Fuji even managed to coerce Tezuka into holding hands.

It was then that Oishi remembered he and Eiji were nearly holding hands! And, if he could see this clearly that Fuji and Tezuka were holding hands, the people behind them could probably see him and Eiji nearly holding hands. Then maybe his mom would find out and that would be very very bad.

"Eiji" Oishi whispered pulling his hand away. "We shouldn't do this, it's too risky, people might see"

"Oishi!" Eiji whispered . "It's dark, nobody can see. Nobody will notice"

"They can definitely see" Oishi stated, motioning towards Fuji and Tezuka a few rows in front of them. Fuji was sitting a little closer to Tezuka, still holding his hand, but Tezuka still wasn't letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. I still want to hold your hand, Oishi" Eiji whispered looking up at Oishi.

"What are you going do if someone sees?" Oishi whispered back

"We can tell them I got scared during the movie and had to hold your hand. Actually, this movie is pretty nerve wracking" Eiji murmured grabbing Oishi's hand firmly. This time Oishi didn't object and they stayed that way throughout the rest of the film.


End file.
